


Sale su l'inferno a stringere me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Cadde pesantemente sulle ginocchia, prendendosi le tempie fra le mani. In mezzo agli spasimi, vide le gambe di Buffy muoversi.Si allontanava, lasciandolo solo ai suoi tormenti.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Sale su l'inferno a stringere me

Camminavano attraverso il cimitero di Sunnydale, incerti sul da farsi. Erano ore ormai che giravano fra le lapidi, ma non era accaduto niente.

Spike cominciava a domandarsi se davvero ci fosse il pericolo che qualche demone li attaccasse, o se fosse solamente l’ennesima mania del signor Giles.

“Buffy, sono le quattro del mattino, non pensi che se qualcuno avesse voluto tentare di ucciderci e farci a pezzetti ci avrebbe già provato?” disse a Buffy, facendo una smorfia. La ragazza si fermò, e si voltò a guardarlo, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Innanzitutto è me che vuole fare a pezzetti. Io sono la Cacciatrice mentre tu, mi dispiace dirlo, sei solo un surrogato di vampiro” dichiarò, con astio “E seconda cosa, non abbiamo preso un appuntamento. Ha tempo fino all’alba per farsi vivo”. Il vampiro la guardò, chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni. La voglia di aggredirla diventava pungente quando la ragazza faceva commenti di quel genere. Respirò a fondo, maledicendo mentalmente quel dannato chip che aveva nel cervello.

“E tu del resto sei un surrogato di essere umano. Ma questo forse è meglio che non si sappia in giro” le rispose astioso dopo qualche attimo. Buffy alzò il pugno, lasciandolo tuttavia a mezz’aria. Fece un ghigno, e scosse la testa.

“Hai ragione, Spike. È meglio che non si sappia in giro” gli si avvicinò, finché non si trovò a pochi centimetri da lui “Salvo che tu non voglia diventare cibo per vermi. Lo sappiamo entrambi che non potresti reagire” mormorò, melliflua. Il vampiro fece un verso sconnesso, e la colpì sulla spalla, come per dimostrare che aveva torto.

Fu come se le ginocchia improvvisamente gli cedessero, una scarica di dolore intenso gli percorse la spina dorsale.

Ogni tanto s’illudeva di poter controllare quell’agonia, fino a riuscire a dominarla e tornare il vampiro che era stato un tempo. Ma ogni volta veniva colto di sorpresa dalla tortura che quell’affare era in grado di procurargli, per quanto piccolo, per quanto insignificante che fosse.

Cadde pesantemente sulle ginocchia, prendendosi le tempie fra le mani. In mezzo agli spasimi, vide le gambe di Buffy muoversi.

Si allontanava, lasciandolo solo ai suoi tormenti.

*****

Tornò alla cripta imprecando. Odiava quando si comportava in quel modo, quando continuava a mentire a se stessa, a fingere che di lui non le importasse nulla.

Quando era capace di farlo dubitare che questo fosse vero. Ma Spike non poteva sbagliarsi, sapeva che lei era parte della sua oscurità adesso.

Appariva di notte, come la Luna, ma senza tutto il suo splendore. Man mano che i giorni passavano, cominciava ad assomigliare a quei demoni che non combatteva più col medesimo ardore di... _prima._

Era tornata dal Paradiso, ma sembrava aver scontato i suoi giorni di prigionia nella peggiore delle bolge infernali. Spike continuava a guardarla, per scorgere in lei un calore che pareva perso per sempre.

Non avrebbe saputo dire con certezza in quale esatto momento si fosse reso conto di sentirsi... _attratto_ da lei. Né del perché la sua mente continuasse a trovare giustificazioni, a nascondere parole che avrebbero troppo chiaramente dimostrato che quella non era una banale infatuazione. Non che fosse amore. Sarebbe stato più corretto definirla come ossessione, un’ossessione che stava rendendo Spike ancora più debole di quanto già non fosse.

Aveva cominciato a odiare la cacciatrice quando si era reso conto che il semplice guardarla negli occhi lo faceva sentire vivo, per la prima volta dopo decenni. Passava le notti camminando avanti e indietro nella cripta, cercando di mettere a tacere i propri istinti, ma non riuscendo a far altro che fomentarli, tormentandosi con quel volto, piccolo e insignificante, ma che non riusciva a lasciarlo in pace.

_[C’è in me il dolore di un amore che fa male]_

E lei sapeva. Sapeva ciò che era in grado di scatenare, conosceva a memoria tutti i meandri dei tortuosi pensieri del vampiro. Ma continuava spedita per la sua strada, senza nemmeno fermarsi a pensare alle conseguenze, a quello che sarebbe potuto nascere fra loro. Si limitava a presentarsi nelle notti in cui il dolore si faceva più pungente che mai, chiedendo di lui solo il corpo.

Spike sapeva il perché. Non c’era altro in lui che lei potesse trovare di qualche interesse. Un cuore che aveva smesso di battere e un’anima dissipata nel troppo sangue versato dalla sua mano non potevano avere la minima attrattiva per una donna come lei, che aveva scelto di continuare a fingere di possedere una purezza che ormai non le apparteneva più. Mentiva a se stessa, dicendosi che quello che cercava in Spike era sono uno svago momentaneo, qualcosa che le facesse dimenticare il Cielo, e la ributtasse brutalmente sulla Terra, se non più sotto, in quell’Inferno che erano le lenzuola nella cripta, calda solo di una passione effimera, fuggevole.

Scagliò un pugno contro il muro, probabilmente unica cosa che poteva ancora aggredire senza alcuna ripercussione. Si guardò intorno, conscio che il Caos intorno a lui non era nulla se confrontato con quello che sentiva dentro.

Ghignò, scuotendo la testa. Prima che lei entrasse così prepotentemente nella sua vita, aveva persino dimenticato di possedere qualcosa da poter etichettare come “interiorità”. Ma lei, quella dannata ragazzina, era come se fosse stata capace di ammaliarlo e ora si fosse pentita di quello che aveva fatto.

_Non essere idiota Spike. Sei un mostro Spike. Sta lontano da me Spike._

Queste le sue frasi preferite, permeate di menzogna nel momento esatto in cui le pronunciava. Voleva che lui le stesse lontano? Ci aveva provato, e ci era anche riuscito. E poi lei si era riavvicinata, incapace di trovare qualsiasi conforto da quelli che chiamava amici. Paradossalmente, cercava in lui un’assoluzione che era convinta di non poter mai ottenere.

L’assoluzione per i pensieri che le passavano per la mente, l’assoluzione per ciò che aveva taciuto a tutti. E, Spike ne era certo, l’assoluzione per quell’odio insensato che provava nei confronti di tutto ciò che riguardasse quel mondo, innanzitutto se stessa.

_[Lei che passa come la bellezza più profana]_

La notte seguente, come a dimostrazione che i suoi crucci mentali non erano il delirio di un folle, lei era lì, seduta su una tomba come se le appartenesse quel luogo. Come se tutto ciò di cui avesse bisogno per sopravvivere fosse la minaccia di una lapide sulla testa. Spike la trovava abbastanza grottesca come immagine, se pensava che fino a poche settimane prima una tomba era la sua dimora.

Afferrò con rabbia una bottiglia di rum, incollandosela alle labbra. Quando la guardò, notò che il volto di Buffy esprimeva solo disgusto, come sempre. Alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativamente.

“Beh? Che cosa c’è, ora non sono più nemmeno libero di bere rum? Pensavo che mi fosse interdetto solo il sangue” le disse, sarcasticamente.

“Libero di fare quello che ti pare. Così come io sono libera di esprimere il mio ribrezzo” fu la sua risposta, secca e decisa, come se per lei fosse quasi una missione umiliarlo e sminuirlo continuamente.

Si avvicinò a lei, sbattendo con forza una mano contro il muro che le stava alle spalle.

“Il tuo ribrezzo?” sibilò “Buffy, tu non sei tanto migliore di me. Non lo sei più” le passò un dito su una guancia, in modo quasi impercettibile “Anche se devo ammettere che questo lato di te non mi lascia indifferente, ma questo penso che tu lo sappia già” mormorò, prima che lei lo spingesse via con un calcio.

“Tu non hai nessun diritto, Spike” gli disse, con tono neutro. Aveva perso anche la facoltà di prendersela con lui, nemmeno la rabbia era in grado di coglierla ormai.

“Ah davvero? E se non ho diritti io, mi spieghi chi è che ti può far notare lo sfacelo a cui stai andando incontro?” le disse, sputando le parole come fossero veleno. Lei si avvicinò, con cautela, gli occhi due fessure.

“Tu non sai niente Spike. Niente di quello che provo, niente di quello che mi passa per la testa, niente di quello che mi è successo. Mettitelo bene in testa: io e te non abbiamo di che parlare, quindi se la mia presenza qui ti crea qualche problema, farai meglio a dirmelo subito. Io ti _odio”_ sibilò. Il vampiro spalancò gli occhi di fronte al suo discorso, pur trovandolo totalmente privo di senso.

“Non è vero che mi odi Buffy. Una metà non può odiare ciò che la rende intera. Ed io sono questo per te, che tu lo ammetta o meno: sono quello che ti tiene ancora a galla, quello che ti fa da ponte fra l’oscurità e il mondo. Anche se ammetto che il mio mondo non è quello a cui vorresti appartenere” le rispose, con una serenità tale che stupì persino se stesso. Lei scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi. La osservò prendere dei respiri profondi, prima che tornasse a parlare.

“Io sono un’ombra, Spike. Tu sei in carne ed ossa, e non puoi capire quello che provo verso me stessa in questo momento. Tu hai patito la morte come l’ho patita io, ma la grandissima differenza è che tu non hai mai lasciato la terra. Io nella terra ci sono stata sepolta, e non puoi nemmeno arrivare ad immaginare che cosa abbia significato per me essere strappata a quella culla... anche se culla di morte” era da troppo tempo che non la sentiva parlare così, che non aveva il sentore che quello che dicesse fosse la verità, una pura espressione di quelli sprazzi di anima che le rimanevano. Buffy soffriva, e Spike ne era consapevole.

Ma la novità, era che in quel momento la consapevolezza si era accesa anche in lei.

_[Lei porta il peso di un’atroce croce umana]_

Soffriva per il silenzio in cui si era chiusa, soffriva per gli sguardi felici di Xander, Willow e di tutti gli altri, convinti di averle regalato un miracolo, ignari della verità.

Le andò incontro lentamente, come se fosse un animale da non spaventare.

“Buffy... so che non posso capire nessuna di queste cose. Ma non vedo per quale ragione non mi debba lasciare provare” mormorò, pentendosi immediatamente di aver perso con così tanta facilità la sua durezza. Ma non fu in grado di rimediare, il suo sguardo era disarmante, corredato da tutta l’afflizione accumulata con il tempo.

Non mutò la sua espressione, e si allontanò.

“Perché io ho ancora un essere umano dentro di me, Spike. E prima o poi riuscirò a recuperare le parti di me che ho perso” lo guardò dritto negli occhi, in modo quasi violento “Tu non hai umanità, e non sarai mai in grado di costruirtene una, per quanto ci possa provare” Spike abbassò gli occhi, conscio che quello che aveva detto fosse la pura e scarna verità.

Lui non aveva niente da perdere nel continuare a condurre una vita dissoluta, fatta d’inganni. Ma lei...

_[E non m’importa se divento un criminale]_

Si rese conto che sarebbe stato abbastanza egoista da permetterle di restare così per sempre, di diventare quella creatura profana che si celava in lei, senza possibilità di tornare indietro. Portarla in quella dimensione in cui viveva ormai da troppo tempo persino per ricordare da dove venisse.

“Vattene” sibilò, facendosi scudo con il proprio astio per qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto che lei scorgesse solo guardandolo.

“Spike...” mormorò, facendo un incerto passo avanti. Lui allungò la mano, come per allontanarla.

“Non dire niente. Non ho la minima intenzione di ascoltarti ancora. Ho esaurito il mio tempo e...” ghignò, affranto “tu hai evidentemente esaurito il tuo. Suppongo che in questi casi sia buona etichetta dire ‘Va’ per la tua strada’, o mi sbaglio?” il suo volto, pungente come mille pugnali conficcati nella carne, lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, prima che si decidesse a voltarsi e uscire dalla cripta.

Di nuovo, se ne stava andando. Quella triste abitudine cominciava a lasciarlo illeso. Ma non s’illudeva. Sapevo che passato il trauma della verità, loro due si sarebbero incrociati di nuovo. Sunnydale era fin troppo piccola, il cimitero era troppo piccolo, la sua cripta era troppo piccola.

Ma almeno aveva la certezza di qualche giorno di pace, senza torturarsi con la sua presenza, senza che il suo stesso esistere gli causasse sensi di colpa, come lei era fin troppo brava a fargli credere.

_Io sono un vampiro. Sono una creatura della notte, io sono morto. E lei prima o poi tornerà in vita sul serio, lasciandomi solo con l’amaro in bocca._

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché loro due si potessero legare in un modo che esulasse da quell’esplosione di sensi, dal legame carnale che avevano condiviso, ormai troppe volte.

Lei, che l’aveva fatto sentire non cosa, non animale, ma _uomo._ Solo per poi divertirsi a trattarlo come la peggiore delle belve.

E ora, lui chi era per potersi ancora concedere il lusso della speranza?

I suoi occhi si spensero davanti a questa consapevolezza. Non avrebbe più permesso che Buffy lo ferisse in modo così brutale.

Mai più.

_[C’è in me il dolore di un amore che fa male_

_E non m’importa se divento un criminale_

_Lei che passa come la bellezza più profana_

_Lei porta il peso di un’atroce croce umana]_


End file.
